


Parallelt Univers

by mageicalwishes



Series: Carry On Countdown 2020 [25]
Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell, SKAM (Norway)
Genre: Carry On Countdown 2020 (Simon Snow), Carry On Countdown Day 25, Fluff, M/M, Parallel Universes, Slight References To Suicidal Ideation (Forest Fire), Soft Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch/Simon Snow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:22:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28208259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mageicalwishes/pseuds/mageicalwishes
Summary: Simon and Baz spend the day recovering in bed, after their first kiss.Inspired by the 'Parallel Universes' talk from SkamCarry On Countdown, Day 25 - Parallel universe
Relationships: Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch & Simon Snow, Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch/Simon Snow
Series: Carry On Countdown 2020 [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2027147
Comments: 4
Kudos: 57
Collections: Carry On Countdown 2020





	Parallelt Univers

**Simon**

He’s softer now, like the fire burnt away all his sharp edges. Both of us tucked up safely under his duvet; him in his usual fancy, silk pyjamas, and me in a borrowed Watford footy shirt and boxers. He’s sighing against me, hands clutching at my curls. The tip of his nose scrunched, inelegantly, against my cheek, as we press our lips, over and over. 

He seems happier now (I think), which is good. I’m happier, too. Which … probably means _something_ about me. 

But … I still feel like we’re treading on thin ice. Like, if I close my eyes for too long, I’ll wake up and he’ll be gone again. And maybe, this time, I won’t find him in time.

I pull away from him, briefly. He looks up at me, dazed, lips ruddied and cheeks flushed. 

“I’m glad you’re here,” I whisper, pushing a wave of hair back from his forehead. 

He opens his mouth to answer, but quickly turns his head, spluttering into the pillow. His chest wheezing, grimly (He’s been coughing a lot since last night. I think that the smoke must've gotten to him. His breathing _was_ quite panicked). 

“Sorry.” 

“It’s alright,” I smile (I’ve smiled at him more today, than I have in all our seven years, I think). “Do you wanna’ watch a movie, or something? Or … Does your freaky Gothic mansion not have a TV?” 

He throws me a glare, pinching at my thigh. “We have _multiple,_ Snow. And it’s Victorian, not Gothic.” 

Whatever. Gothic or Victorian, it’s still super creepy. That’s all that matters.

* * *

“You know, life is like a movie?”

“Hmmm,” he hums, lifting his head from my chest, and looking at me, bleary-eyed. 

“Life is like a movie,” I repeat. 

“How so?”

“Well, like, you’re the director of your own life, you know? You call the shots which decide where you end up. It’s cool.”

He frowns, doubtfully. His forehead, crinkling _(I’m going to tease him about that later, I think)._ “So … it was _your_ decision to do all of the Mage’s chores? You _enjoy_ getting torn apart by various Magickal creatures?” 

_Trust him to find a way to turn this into a jab about the Mage._ “Well … Okay, not that,” I concede. “But, in _general,_ yeah. It’s all up to you. You can make it what you want.”

He scrunches up his nose, distastefully. 

_“What?_ You don’t agree?” 

“Not really?” 

“What do _you_ think then, genius?” 

“Well, I don’t think you’re in control. Not really. If you were … I would’ve done things differently,” He sighs. 

“You still can.” 

“Perhaps. But, I find that it’s the infinity of life which is interesting.” 

“Infinity? Like Space?” 

“Kind off,” He chuckles. “I think that the universe we’re in, right now, is one of many. One of an infinite number of Parallel universes. And … Life is so much bigger than us, when you look at it that way. We’re practically nothing - Utterly miniscule - Compared to all the Universes that exist. Nothing we do really matters, since everything that _can_ happen, _will_ happen. Or, not just is _going_ to happen, but is happening _right now,_ only _…_ in another World.”

“Oh, I get it! Like in The Flash!”

He shakes his head, a slight smile betraying him. “I suppose.” 

“So … you mean that, it doesn’t matter what you do, in a way, ‘cause some other you would have, like, made the opposite decision either way?” 

“Yeah,” he grins. “Yes. _You get it._ I’m sure that in some Parallel Universe there is a Simon and Baz, who never fucked this up. Who have been friends -”

“We’re _more_ than friends!” I interrupt. 

“Alright. Who have been _more_ than friends, right from the beginning. _Completely different._ But, similarly, there’s probably a version of us, with exactly the same story, lying in the exact way that we are,” he pauses, wrapping his arms around me, tighter. “Just … Parallel Baz has _terrible_ taste, or something like that, so the curtains are hideous.” 

“So … Yellow, spotty curtains then?”

“Yeah,” he laughs (I love his laugh. It’s all warm, and velvety. I wish I had have heard it more, before now). “Sounds sufficiently disgusting.”

He goes quiet then, but I don’t really know what to say. So, I shrug. 

“Haven’t you ever thought about it?” 

“I don’t know,” I mumble. “I try not to think about stuff. It’s easier that way.” 

“You’re impossible, Snow. All that power, and you’re telling me that you don’t … _think?”_

“Yeah. Don’t be a dick about it, though, okay? There’s no _point._ Thinking just … makes stuff hard to handle.” 

“Do you … try not to think about me, then?”

“I tried, for a bit, I guess. But, trying not to think about you is like trying to think about an Elephant sitting on my chest.” 

He looks up at me, and presses a quick kiss to my jaw. “I’m sorry. I’m not … ‘going to be a dick about it’, don’t worry. I understand what you mean. If I could stop myself from thinking, I would. _No question.”_

“How come?” 

“Do you ever feel like … You’re alone in your mind.” 

“Uhhh. No,” I admit. “Alone? Like _how?”_

“Well, in your head, all that exists is you and your thoughts. And you’re … Alone. _Trapped._ You can’t escape your thoughts, no matter how badly you want to. Not when you’re awake. Not when you’re asleep. The only way to stop them … is to die.” 

I push myself up onto my forearms, and frown down at him. “That’s super dark, though.” 

He shrugs. “I know. Sorry.” 

I push a hand into his hair, and trace my thumb over his cheekbone. “It’s alright, you don’t have to be sorry. Just … there _must_ be other ways to stop thinking, if you’re thinking about … bad stuff. I’ve managed it. I could - I mean, I can try and teach you how. Without having to go all … _unreturnable end point._ Okay?” 

“Alright, Simon,” he mumbles, looking away from me, shyly. “I’m sure that you’ll prove to be a _very_ good teacher.” 

“Oh, the best! And … you know, I’m prone to bribery, right? The more you kiss me, the higher your grade.” 

He smiles, and he’s made of trouble. “How _terribly immoral”._

And then, he takes me by the back of the neck, and shuts me up with his mouth. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. I hope you enjoyed :) Comments and kudos, appreciated.  
> My Tumblr: [Link text](https://mageicalwishes.tumblr.com/)  
> 


End file.
